wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkmoon Faire (old)
}} The Darkmoon Faire showcases the weird and the extraordinary. This traveling fair is often spotted in Elwynn Forest, Mulgore, and Terokkar Forest. A gathering of the exotic from around the world and beyond, Silas Darkmoon has brought together the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wonders and mysteries found in Azeroth. While the Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they do stop from time to time in Mulgore, Elwynn Forest, and Terokkar Forest. When the faire is on its way, barkers will stop by Orgrimmar, Ironforge, and Shattrath City to announce its arrival. Description The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game (starting from Patch 1.6). The location of the Faire circulates among three locations starting on the first Friday of each month. The first location of the Faire is in the Eastern Kingdoms in a field in Elwynn Forest (south of Goldshire); The second location is in Kalimdor, it sets up in Mulgore at the base of Thunder Bluff; The final location is in Outland just south of Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest. Setup takes the carnies three days, and the Faire officially starts early that Monday. Once it is complete, the Faire will remain there for one week. The following month it will appear in the next location. Heralds in Ironforge, Orgrimmar and Shattrath City will announce the arrival of the Faire. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction regardless of which location it is at. However on a PvP server, while it is in the other faction's area, since you are always flagged PvP-enabled, be cautious as enemy players will be able to attack you at any time. On a PvE server, the Horde players should be aware that the Alliance guards in Goldshire are not far from the Faire and can aggro on you, especially in the north part of the Faire. For Alliance players, the Faire in Mulgore has no Horde guards nearby. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. Patch 2.2.0 updated the inventory of Professor Thaddeus Paleo and Lhara to include items useful to players over level 60. * Players can earn tickets by gathering trade goods for Darkmoon Faire's vendors, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. 'Nuff said. * Enjoy the opportunity to destroy your friends and foes in small, Dwarven made Tonks with four abilities: Cannon, Mortar, Drop Mine, and Nitrous Boost. * Shoot yourself off with the Darkmoon Cannon! (New as of 1.9) Fair Schedule 2008 Elwynn Dates * March 3 - March 9 * June 9 - June 15 * September 8 - September 14 * December 8 - December 14 Mulgore Dates *January 7 - January 13 * April 7 - April 13 * July 7 - July 13 * October 6 - October 12 Terokkar Forest Dates * February 4 - February 10 * May 5 - May 11 * August 4 - August 10 * November 10 - November 16 The Tauren Chieftains Concert To celebrate the 2007 BlizzCon event on August 3rd and 4th, The Tauren Chieftains (aka Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain) made a guest appearance at the new Darkmoon Faire location outside of Shattrath city. At the top of every hour for the duration of BlizzCon, they performed Power of the Horde. http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/676238677.htm The concerts were still occurring as of August 12th but after the faire moved away the concerts did not return. Vendors and other NPCs The faire has some vendors and some special NPCs. * Silas Darkmoon (a fancifully dressed gnome), proprietor * Gelvas Grimegate * Sayge (see Sayge's Fortunes) * Professor Thaddeus Paleo * Chronos * Burth Bodyguard of Silas * Flik ** Flik's Frog * Kerri Hicks * Lhara * Maxima Blastenheimer * Selina Dourman * Stamp Thunderhorn * Sylannia * Rinling * Yebb Neblegear * Morja (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) ** Jubjub (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets are used like currency to purchase Darkmoon Faire prizes from Gelvas Grimegate, the Darkmoon Faire prize vendor NPC. The Darkmoon Faire tickets are soulbound, so you cannot trade them. They can be saved up, they stack in stacks of 200. The tickets are the same for any Darkmoon Faire location, and can be earned and spent at any Darkmoon Faire location. Prizes purchased with tickets Gelvas Grimegate sells the following items in exchange for your tickets: * costs 5 tickets and is available at level 6 * costs 50 tickets and is available at level 6 * costs 5 tickets and is available at level 15 * costs 10 tickets and is available at level 25 * costs 12 tickets and is available at level 30 * costs 40 tickets and is available at level 45 * costs 40 tickets and is available at level 45 * costs 50 tickets and is available at level 45 * costs 1200 tickets and is available at level 60 * costs 1200 tickets and is available at level 60 You will not be offered prizes that are above your level. (See Darkmoon Faire Prize review for a subjective evaluation of the prizes.) (See Foodfight for more food weapons.) Earning tickets The easiest way to earn five Darkmoon Faire Tickets is by finding the Darkmoon Faire Herald and doing the Darkmoon Faire quest (find the Darkmoon Faire and locate the prize turn-in NPC). Five tickets is enough for a , which is level appropriate for a character in the teens to low twenties. This quest gives 75 rep with the Darkmoon Faire (82 rep for human characters, with 10% reputation bonus). This low amount can alter your availability of turn-ins (see following); one way around this is to hold off completing this quest in until after you have turned-in your items. The primary way to earn Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is to provide Darkmoon Faire NPCs with requested items in exchange for tickets. You earn tickets by turning in animal parts or some tradeskill goods (see list following). These are repeatable quests, but will only be available to you depending on your level, and as your reputation with Darkmoon Faire increases, easier turn-ins are drop off and are no longer offered. Each turn-in gives 250 reputation with Darkmoon Faire (275 for human characters, with their 10% reputation bonus). This means that every turn-in consumes a limited number of turn-in slots (for all except the top level turn-in, which does not cut off). To maximize the value of your turn-ins and so you are not stuck with items you can no longer turn in for tickets, note when each item turn-in cuts off. You can turn in quest items produced by a profession even if you do not have that profession; this is a change from past WoW versions. There are only turn in quests for blacksmithing, engineering, and leatherworking, but there are also farmable animal part turn-ins. Each kind of turn-in, by profession or animal parts, is offered by a different Darkmoon Faire NPC. Look around the Faire for the one you want, they are easy to find. The following list shows the animal parts turn-in, then the blacksmithing turn-in, then the engineering turn-in, then the leather working turn-in as a series of tiers arranged by availability and cutoff. For each of the following tiers, you may turn in any set of the listed items as a single turn-in transaction. Each tier also lists the number of Darkmoon Faire tickets given as a reward, the required character level, the reputation cap, the total number of possible turn-ins, and the possible number of turn-ins if you have already completed the earlier tiers, both for normal reputation gain and for humans with a 10% reputation bonus. Tier 1 - Yields 1 DMF Ticket, requires level 1, cuts off at 500 reputation. You can do 2 turn-ins, 2 as a human; 2 if you do the herald quest first, 2 as a human) Per turn-in: * 05 x * 10 x * 05 x * 03 x Tier 2 - Yields 4 DMF Ticket, requires level 10, cuts off at 1100 reputation. You can do 5 total or 3 more turn-ins, 4 total or 2 more as a human; 5 total or 3 more if you do the herald quest first, 4 total or 2 more as a human) Per turn-in: * 05 x * 07 x * 07 x * 03 x Tier 3 - Yields 8 DMF Ticket, requires level 20, cuts off at 1700 reputation. You can do 7 total or 2 more turn-ins, 7 total or 3 more as a human; 7 total or 2 more if you do the herald quest first, 6 total or 2 more as a human) Per turn-in: * 05 x * 03 x * 36 x * 03 x Tier 4 - Yields 12 DMF Ticket, requires level 30, cuts off at 2500 reputation. You can do 10 total or 3 more turn-ins, 10 total or 3 more as a human; 10 total or 3 more if you do the herald quest first, 9 total or 3 more as a human) Per turn-in: * 05 x * 01 x * 06 x * 01 x Tier 5 - Yields 20 DMF Ticket, requires level 40, unlimited. You can do any number of these tier 5 turn-ins. Per turn-in: * 10 x * 10 x * 08 x * 06 x * 08 x You will be offered all of the quests in a tier, if the tier is available to you. Each turn-in is independent. You can mix and match turn-ins until you reach the rep limits. The highest level quests (tier 5) remain available, although they are implemented as two sets of quests, one set that gives reputation that does cut off and is replaced by another set that does not give reputation and does not cut off. Since the number of turn-ins is limited, if you want to earn as many tickets as possible, do the highest tier available to you, and since Tier 5 is unlimited, do it last. Even consider holding off doing low value turn-ins and save the turn-in slot for better turn-ins. In particular, consider skipping the tier 1 quests, which yield only one ticket each. Ticket transactions as quests Both the item turn-ins to earn tickets and the ticket turn-ins to purchase prizes are implemented as quests. So, although the Darkmoon Faire Ticket works kind of like currency, and the ticket turn-in NPC works kind of like a vendor, quest completion changes happen in a dialog box when you turn-in items in exchange for tickets or purchase prizes with tickets. For instance, each time you transact, the dialog closes, so, unlike a vendor, where you can purchase a stack of something just by clicking on the item, the Darkmoon Faire Ticket turn-ins require a separate dialog with the NPC for each turn-in. Also, to do a turn-in to earn tickets or use tickets for a purchase, you will have to have an open slot in your quest log in order to accept and then complete the quest. See the item article, Darkmoon Faire Prize Ticket, for a full list of ticket earning quests and ticket purchase quest; the same transactions as are listed above, in quest format. Cards Darkmoon Cards are collectible sets of cards. When all eight cards in a set are collected, they form a complete deck, which may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket, which is also called a Darkmoon Card. Before the release of the Burning Crusade there were four decks: Warlords, Beasts, Elementals and Portals. The Burning Crusade adds another four decks: Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings. * → - Equip: Sometimes heals bearer of 120 to 180 damage when damaging an enemy in melee. * → - Equip: 2% chance on a successful spellcast to allow 100% of your mana regen to continue while casting for 15 sec. * → - Equip: Chance to strike your melee target with lightning for 200 to 300 Nature damage. * → - Gives the wearer a 10% chance of being able to resurrect with 20% health and mana. * → - +51 Stamina; Equip: You have a 10% chance when hit by an attack or harmful spell to deal 95 to 115 holy damage to your attacker. * → - Equip: Each time one of your direct damage attacks does not critically strike, you gain 17 critical strike rating and 17 spell critical strike rating for the next 10 sec. This effect is consumed when you deal a critical strike. (Stacks up to 20 times) * → - Equip: Each time you deal melee or ranged damage to an opponent, you gain 6 attack power for the next 10 sec., stacking up to 20 times. Each time you land a harmful spell on an opponent, you gain 8 spell damage for the next 10 sec., stacking up to 10 times. * → - +51 Stamina; Equip: Each time you land a killing blow on an enemy, you gain the Power of Madness for the next 60 sec. * → - Equip: You have a chance to gain Berserker when you are struck in combat, increasing your critical strike rating and resilience rating by 35 for 12 sec. Effect stacks up to 3 times. * → - +85 critical strike rating; Equip: Each time you deal damage, you have a chance to do an additional 744 to 956 Shadow damage. * → - Equip: Increases spell power by 100; Use: Absorbs 400 damage for 6 sec. When the shield is removed by any means, you regain 1200 mana. (5 Min Cooldown). * → - +90 (Str/Agi/Spir/Int depending on which is your highest); Equip: When you heal or deal damage you have a chance to gain Greatness, increasing your Strength, Agility, Intellect, or Spirit by 300 for 15 sec. Your highest stat is always chosen. Neither the individual cards nor the decks are bind on pickup, and a character of any level can create a Deck. The trinkets you get from turning in a deck is, however, bind on pickup, and has a 60 level requirement for the pre-BC decks, 70 level requirement for the BC ones and an 80 level requirement for the WotLK ones. The cards themselves drop from high level mobs of different zones. The Two, Three and Four of each deck drop from various humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The Five, Six, Seven and Eight of each deck only drop from elite humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The cards from the Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings drop from Outland mobs, and the Aces drop from any level 70 dungeon boss. The Pre-BC Aces only drop from specific bosses: * - King Gordok, Dire Maul North * - The Beast, Upper Blackrock Spire * - Darkmaster Gandling, Scholomance * - Various Elemental Bosses: Lord Incendius, BRD; Hydrospawn, Dire Maul East; The Windreaver, Silithus; Baron Charr, Un'Goro Crater; Princess Tempestria, Winterspring; Avalancion, Azshara (Last four only present during Elemental Invasions) As of Patch 3.0.2, which added inscription, inscribers can now produce these cards and are the only way to aquire the level 80 Northrend cards. * See Also: Darkmoon Cards Buffs If you go to the fortune seeking Gnoll, Sayge, he will tell you your fortune by giving you a strong buff and a small note. You can receive a new buff only after at least two hours and if your buff has run out. The buff he gives you depends on what you answer to his questions. See the guide to Answering Sayge. Reputation All players begin at 0/3000 Neutral with the Darkmoon Faire. You cannot be "at war" with the Faire. The primary method of increasing reputation with the Darkmoon Faire is by turning items for tickets. Each turn-in increases Darkmoon Faire reputation by 250, (275 for human characters, with 10% reputation bonus), but once your reputation passes a certain number, you can no longer turn in those items. For example, after gaining 440 reputation with the Darkmoon Faire, you can no longer do the Small Furry Paw turn-in. You will have to move on to the next highest level item. Turn-ins become available as a character advances in level, so it is possible for a low to mid level player to gain enough reputation that he or she can no longer turn in any items until leveling up. The max-level turn-ins will always be available. Upon gaining reputation partway into Friendly (around 2000, which is 5000 total reputation), turn-ins will no longer provide reputation gains. The quests will be replaced with the "More" version (Thorium Widget will be replaced with Quest:More Thorium Widgets quest for example). These quests reward the same amount of tickets, but zero reputation. Upon hitting this reputation level, the Darkmoon Faire NPCs gossip text changes. Another method of increasing your reputation past this point is by the quest "The Darkmoon Faire." The Horde and Alliance versions are available to any race of both factions, and are not mutually exclusive, although it will be difficult for an Alliance member to get the Horde quest, and vice versa. This quest is not repeatable, and most players will have done it before hitting this point in their reputation anyway. The next method of continuing to gain Darkmoon Faire reputation is the quest "Your Fortune Awaits You...". Four of the possible twenty-nine fortunes offered by Sayge start this quest. They have players seek a chest in The Deadmines, The Wailing Caverns, Palemane Rock, or Eastvale Logging Camp. These quests reward 75 reputation each, (as well as the contents of the chest) and they can be repeated, provided you are able to get the fortune again. Because of the long cooldown on Sayge's fortunes, the approximate 14% chance to get one of these fortunes, increasing your reputation in this way is very slow work. Scribes can create several lesser decks of Darkmoon Cards, such as the Rogues Deck. These items start small quests in which you turn in the deck for a randomly enchanted item and 25 Darkmoon Faire reputation. These quests are repeatable. The final method is by turning in a major deck of Darkmoon Cards. Each deck increases reputation by 350. There is no known benefit to gain reputation with the Darkmoon Faire, beyond the discount on the food, drink, special items, and the already cheap beer, although at the reputation level at which turn-ins stop giving reputation, Silas Darkmoon hints at rewards for those who continue to earn reputation. There are no known new benefits from reaching exalted reputation. Tips * The Blacksmith reward turn-in IS properly "Coarse Weightstone". * Note: There are no "wolves" in the Badlands unless one comes along with a Hunter but the coyotes of various types drop the tails. * At higher levels, one of the more common drops to farm to get Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is Glowing Scorpid Blood. This has an approximately 25% drop rate from the various Stonelash Scorpids in Silithus (which translates to ca. 2,400 kills for 600 Glowing Scorpid Blood), as well as from Scorpids in Blasted Lands and Burning Steppes. You can turn in 10 Glowing Scorpid Blood for 20 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets, so with a bit of effort and time you can get enough to obtain the prizes you want. * The item for the Tier 3 turn-in, 36 Green Fireworks, can be purchased cheaply from vendors during the Midsummer Fire Festival and the Harvest Festival. They only stack 5 high, so you will need eight inventory slots for this turn-in. Inspiration * The Darkmoon Faire is inspired by the real-world . * There is also a real world Darkmoon Faire based around the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. Patch changes External links * Darkmoon Faire Guide (Goblin Workshop) (Note: Faire dates are not accurate on this site.) * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft (Note: Faire information is out of date on this site, and does not include BC specific information.) * World of Warcraft Events Calendar for the accurate date of the Faire's arrival. Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Events Category:Factions